


After Dinner

by Sineala



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dinner, Marcus fellates Esca. [This is an English translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/188477">Post Cenam</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post Cenam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188477) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Thanks to Lysimache for making all my Latin sound sort of like Latin (grammatically, anyway) and adding nice allusions to the Aeneid; any remaining errors are mine and I am sure that my Latinity makes Cicero weep. Thanks also to Latin Sexual Vocabulary for obvious reasons. The translation is not entirely literal throughout; I wanted to make it read a little more like English.
> 
> The dynamic between Marcus and Esca is kind of D/s. Whee.

The dinner was eaten, the guests had left, and the falling stars were urging them to sleep. And Marcus kissed Esca. In the darkness, though, they couldn't see each other, but they didn't need to, for they knew each other well. And Marcus knew that he was well-loved by Esca.

Therefore, as he often did, Marcus fell to his knees, with his heart full of love. He felt akin to a suppliant, for here was Esca, tall and laughing, for whom he was kneeling. He thought this even though he knew the thought was unspeakable; he was ashamed and secretly loved the thought of it. _I give so that you give_ , he thought, and he began to smile.

Esca said, his voice both happy and fierce, "Marcus, I'll tell you what I want. Do you know what I'm going to order you to do?"

He knew -- of course he knew! -- but he liked to hear Esca saying it. "I don't know," he whispered. "Tell me."

"Beg, Marcus," he said. "I want you to beg me. Beg to suck my cock."

With his right hand, he grabbed Marcus' head and pulled him closer.

"Please," Marcus said. His face grew red, and he was glad Esca couldn't see him in the dark. "I want--"

"What do you want?"

"I want to suck you. Let me-- allow me to suck your cock," he said. He didn't look at Esca. He couldn't look at Esca. But he begged just like Esca had asked him to. "Please. I always want--"

Esca's hand touched his hair. "It's all right, my dear Marcus. I want it too." And Esca removed his tunic. He stood there, naked. "Tell me once again: do you want this?"

Marcus nodded. "Fuck my face, please, Esca, please--"

He opened his mouth and licked Esca's cock. Esca groaned and began to fuck him.

Esca had taught Marcus many things. Immodest things. But they weren't shameful for Esca, and Marcus had learned to do them and to love doing them, just as now he was happily sucking Esca's cock.

"You're always good at this," Esca said, sounding satisfied. He liked to say things like that.

When Marcus heard these words, he felt fire run all through his bones. He wanted to touch himself, but Esca hadn't told him he could yet.

Esca moved quickly, again and again, and he moaned loudly.

"Oh," he whispered. His breathing was harsh. "Marcus, I'm coming--"

Having said this, he reached his climax, shaking greatly. And Marcus swallowed, since he was after all a cocksucker, and he was happy.

"Hey," Esca said, when he'd finished. "Come here."

He stood, and Esca embraced him.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now," he said, "I'll touch you, my dear Marcus."

He kissed him, and at the same time put his hand around Marcus' cock. Esca knew him very well indeed, and soon Marcus was coming as well, breathing heavily.

They stood together, holding each other.

"Did you like dinner?" Esca asked. Marcus had entirely forgotten about dinner until now; he remembered only Esca.

"Dinner?" he replied. "I like you better than dinner."

"I love you too," Esca said. And although he couldn't see him, Marcus knew Esca was smiling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] After Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396551) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax)




End file.
